


Chris Redfield: Possessed (Menaced-Part 2)

by Baldwolf



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Gay, Ghost Sex, Ghosts, M/M, Multi, Other, Zombie, bara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-11 01:24:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12311886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baldwolf/pseuds/Baldwolf
Summary: Here is the follow up to the other Halloween-themed tale, Menaced.





	Chris Redfield: Possessed (Menaced-Part 2)

Chris Redfield was in the middle of a hot, relaxing shower when suddenly there was a chill in the air, causing his nipples to harden. He just groaned in annoyance and continued to lather up. In the months following his apparitional attack in the old prison, during every full moon since, he had to suffer through irritating attempts by the ghosts to get him off. Thankfully, these 'assaults' consisted of gossamer gropes or faint fondlings that more often caused him goosebumps than erections. The phantoms had practically no power in the physical world and were nothing more than ethereal air conditioning once a month. But unbeknownst to Chris, this month would be different.

 

It was true that the veil between the physical world and the spirit realm was at its thinnest during a full moon on or near Halloween, but a blue moon during that holiday offered the specters a tantalizing new option; they just didn't know it yet. Following their failed ritual in the prison gang-shower, the entities had tried to possess Ero-zombies for the simple purpose of making their selected victim cum faster. But every attempt was met with zero success because the botched ceremony had drained them of most of their power, and it was a very slow process to build that ethereal energy back up. They were counting on Halloween to give them the extra strength they needed to bond with the horny corpses, but it never occurred to the phantoms that the second full moon in the most powerful month would give them that power and then some.

 

Chris was their intended target because he was a man with a noble heart, and it was his seed and subsequent death that was needed to shred the veil once and for all. Whether or not he knew or sensed it, he had been followed everywhere from the moment he left the prison until now. Nearly two dozen spirits were able to break free of the ghostly anchor that trapped them in the prison, thanks to the excessive amount of Chris' cum they had consumed. They were now linked to the hero instead, and this morbid mob included serial rapist and murderer, Harvey Dekes, contract killer, Webster Andrel and murderous prison guard, Officer Eugene Wrick.

 

When they weren't trying to possess the undead, the ghosts were tracking the hero's every movement; attempting to scavenge his seed during his numerous attacks. Unfortunately, even with the pearly prize just laying there for the taking, the phantoms had no way to consume it. All hopes now hinged on Halloween night, since that was when they were the closest to breaking down the barrier the last time. And when they saw the muscle-bound hero gear up for his nighttime patrol, the horny haunters followed anxiously. They were desperate to witness a brutal assault by a pervy zombie; fully intent on snatching up some of his forfeited spooge.

 

As the hours rolled on, the stalking specters watched the hero easily eliminate one zombie after another; not even the slightest tear in his clothing.

 _"This is ridiculous! If one of those undead fuckers doesn't get the upper hand...and soon, we'll have to wait another year to be free!!"_ Webster Andrel complained.

 _"What can we do about?!? We've already tried to possess them and it failed...every fuckin' time!!"_ Officer Wrick growled back. _"See here...I'll try again with that that big one over there, and I'll just float on through him as if he just passed gas."_

 

Just seconds before he was about to attempt the possession, the full moon reached its pinnacle in the night sky, imbuing the ghostly guard with even more energy than he had on that fateful night. As his essence permeated the undead flesh, he felt a binding sensation occur as if he was trying to move through molasses on a winter's day. When he was completely encased within the corpse, Officer Wrick was overcome by sensations he had long forgotten...the cool night air on his flesh, sounds filling his ears, bright lights flooding his eyes and an overwhelming urge to fuck and suck any man around him.

 

"IT...WOR...ERRKT!!!" he struggled to shout out. His host body's larynx was dried out and crackled when he tried to speak. He needed something to soothe his needy throat, and he knew exactly where to go for relief.

"Ffff...ind...zommm...beee, take...it....ooooo...vvverrr. Go....nnnnnowww!"

As the phantoms flew off to find bodies to reside in, Wrick was surprised that he could still see his fellow spirits, but just figured it was because he was possessing a zombie; another undead entity.

 

As he waited for the other non-corporeal convicts to return, Wrick couldn't help but check out his new equipment. He had snagged the body a recently dead mid-twenties jock, and the muscles were still impressive, even on a corpse. But it was the cock swaying between his thighs that really excited the psychopath. The Eros virus had given that body a prick that was seventeen inches long and just over three inches thick. Wrick couldn't wait to unleash his pent up need on Chris' hot, muscled ass. The mere thought of raping the hero had the cock throbbing wildly.

 

About ten minutes later, the last of the 23 ghost-infested EZs showed up and they formulated a plan to capture their 'sacrificial lamb' and obliterate the veil for all time. Wrick had been spying on Chris and saw that he was taking a shortcut through the park to get to the next inhabited block. The guard ordered the gruesome gang to split up and corner their prey. Since they had all seen what EZs do to their victims in order to get more spunk, the basic plan was to brutally fuck his ass and mouth until his balls were swollen like balloons and his belly looked like it was smuggling a basketball. If they extracted all thirteen loads well before sunrise, they then agreed that they would sexually torture him until it was time to kill him. The undead horde was practically giddy when they put their foolproof plan into action.

 

Halfway through his shortcut, Chris neared an abandoned maintenance shed and decided to check it out. He had been patrolling with a constant hard-on all night, but it seemed to be flaring up again, so he figured another zombie was close by. As he swung the door open and aimed his weapon, the hero was disappointed to find no one home. He was setting a record that night for kills, and looking to double it before the evening was over. Figuring it was just his imagination, Chris disregarded his throbbing cock and holstered his weapon. At that very moment, Dekes and his pack rushed Chris from the left while Andrel and several other zombies moved in from the right with Wrick and the rest of the mob closing in from behind.

 

Expecting to be fighting simple-minded beasts, Chris had underestimated the horde's ability to counter his moves, and the hero was taken down with surprising ease. As the relentless hands disarmed him and tore his clothing to shreds, he was stunned to hear them talking to each other...and was even more disturbed at hearing them discuss their plans for his body. Once stripped naked, several zombies spread his limbs wide and held him securely to the ground. It was then that Wrick walked up and told him what was in store, in a very sinister sounding voice.

 

"Youuuu....esssss....caaaaaped....onnnnnce....but...nnnnnnot....nnnnnnooowww. Wwwweeee....ffffuck.......yyyouuuu....c-c-cummmm....thennnnnn....youuuuu...d-diiiiiiiiiiie."

Without another remark, the former guard dropped down and viciously slammed his monstrous cock balls-deep into the hero's ass.

"FUUUUUUUUUUU.... _omph!_ " Chris cried out before having his throat stuffed with other undead dick.

It was going to be a very long night filled with very long pricks and gallons of spunk, and that was going to be the best part of his evening.

 

As Wrick railed his victim with an exuberance never before witnessed by Chris, other zombies moved in to hump his feet, fuck his fists, lick his nipples or simply rub their cocks all over his flesh, but all of them left his cock alone. And that was something the hero found incredibly strange. He had no idea why these EZs could talk or why they seemed to have targeted him specifically. All he knew was that his first assailants were cumming, and cumming hard. No sooner were his ass and throat empty then he was stuffed with more rotting rods. Over and over, the process was the same; zombies moved in to fill him full of their spooge, but not a single one tried to drain his dick. And halfway through the second hour of that non-stop orgy, Chris was started to wish they would.

 

He was never able to get a good count at how many creatures were raping him due to the parade of floppy nutsacks smacking him in the face. He just knew there were a lot of them because his balls were now swollen to the point of causing him real discomfort. His guts and stomach were bloated with even more cum that his body had yet to absorb, and his nipples had started steadily leaking his special man-milk. And still the zombies left his throbbing, precum-coated cock alone. Even when one of them tried to get a quick sampling of his nipple nectar, Wrick growled at the EZ fiercely and it back off.

 

 _"Fuck! What are they doing to me?!? Why won't they suck me off? What are they preparing me for???"_ he thought to himself as he cringed through waves of pain when more cum filled him to the brink of bursting.

The hero wouldn't have to wait much longer. Shortly after 2am, with Dekes, Andrel, Wrick and the other possessed EZs looking on, the final pair were mere moments away from their second orgasms. When they began to jettison their cream into the already overflowing orifices, Wrick ordered them to keep their stiff pricks stuffed inside; plugging up both ends. Wrick then knelt down and rubbed Chris' distended belly like a proud papa-to-be while staring up at his buddies with a wickedness that would have scared the devil.

"Itzzzz....tiiiimmme!" was all he said as he took the hero's aching shaft into his cold, dead hand.

 

The first few strokes were like heaven to Chris. He desperately wanted to cum, and if it didn't happen soon, he was terrified his balls would literally explode. When he felt that familiar tingle grow, he braced himself for the ensuing waves of a powerful orgasm, but it hit more like a tsunami. As his body convulsed hard, cum spewed forth from the piss-slit; spraying upwards nearly 7'. The crowd of corpses jostled for position, trying to seize some the flying semen.

 

It actually didn't mattered how many spirits performed the ritual; all that was really important was that thirteen batches of semen from a heroic man was consumed by at least one ghost, followed by the murder of that heroic man by the consumer of cum. If that were to take place, then a rift in the veil between the two planes of existence would be created; albeit a small one. But if a large number of phantoms performed the ritual, then the rift would be exponentially larger; allowing for a vast number of phantasmal fiends to pour through into the physical world unchecked to wreak havoc en masse.

 

No sooner did the first orgasm end then Wrick was stroking Chris to his second one. With his body still primed to cum, the hero had no chance of stopping it. Within less than a minute, he found himself spasming through another ejaculation; squirting his load nearly as high as the first. It was the same for the third, fourth and fifth loads, and each time Chris thought he was going to shoot one of his nuts through his cock. Some of the EZs had opted to suckle on his swollen pecs, which also started off as a pleasant sensation for the captive hero. But soon they were sucking ravenously; gumming his nipples to the point of bruising. The constant consumption of his spunk and man-milk had lubricated the EZs throats and they were speaking much clearer now, but still with a deep raspiness to their words ...and Chris finally realized why they wanted him.

 

"At this rate, we will have the thirteen loads within an hour," one zombie pointed out.

"Yeah, plenty of time to rape his ass some more before sunrise!" another exclaimed.

"Killing him will be easy this time around," the zombie with its cock down Chris' throat boasted. "I say we use our dicks to tear him apart. Shove as many up his ass and down his throat until he just splits open!"

"Everyone just settle down! We'll have plenty of time for rapin' and killin' once we get all the loads out of him. Right now, just get ready to swallow more of his seed," Wrick shouted out; noticing Chris' nutsack was tightening up again and getting ready to forfeit more of its prize.

 

 _"Holy shit! These are the ghosts form the gawddamn prison! Fuck!! There's no way I can keep from cumming with some much spunk in me,"_ the hero worried; renewing his struggle for freedom.

But soon the sixth, seventh, eighth, ninth, tenth and eleventh loads were manipulated from his shaft; causing him to grow weaker each time and the EZs to grow stronger. But as the dead guard worked on number twelve, Andrel pointed out something that caused the possessed posse to shut up instantly.

 

"The veil! It's not getting any thinner! Why is it not getting any thinner?!? By this time before, we all could see the barrier start to disintegrate. We have only two batches left to consume and the veil is as strong as it was when we started! WHY?!?"

"Oh no, he's right!! What did we do wrong?" another zombie shouted.

"Yeah, what's different this time? It's the same guy, the same spooge...so what the fuck is going on?!?" a different monster cursed.

"Ahhh crap!!" Dekes growled. "We are not the ones consuming his cum...the fuckin' bodies we hijacked are! We got to start this all over again!!"

 

Chris did not like the sound of that. He barely survived being filled with nearly fifty loads of spunk the first time.

"Stop panicking!! We still have plenty of time before sunrise. Here is what we will do...half of you will exit your bodies and the other half will kill off those zombies so they don't steal our cum. Then the remaining possessed zombies will continue to fuck this guy while the ones in ghost form get to slurp his seed. Once the thirteenth load is consumed, we will stay in control of the zombies long enough to beat him to near-death; allowing the ghosts to easily finish him off. See? No need to worry. This will be easy as fuck," Wrick explained.

 

With the cocks in Chris' ass and throat ramping up their thrusts again, twelve ghost-filled EZs stood up and prepared for evacuation. Several remaining zombies picked up rocks, branches and Chris' gun and machete as they prepared to kill the vacant vessels.

"NOOOOO!" Dekes cried out. "I-I-I can't break free. I'm stuck in this fuckin' thing!!"

"Shit!! So am I!" another one shouted.

Soon the area was filled with undead wailing as the spirits came to realize they were trapped in a new kind of prison. The blue moon had given them the extra energy to bond with the infected undead, but because they had consumed so much of Chris' cum, the spirit and the flesh had become one.

 

"Great plan, Wrick!! Now we're stuck in these decomposing bodies...FOREVER!!!!" Andrel hissed; grabbing the machete away from another zombie, preparing to decapitate the pseudo-leader for the failed plan.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa...calm down!!" the guard said as he backpedaled in haste. "Consider what's really happening here. We're already able to interact with the physical world again. Yeah, so we're stuck in zombies...but they're zombies with huge cocks! We were planning on rapin' and pillagin' and causing all sorts of chaos once the barrier was down, but we would have still been without bodies. Now we have physical bodies to do all that. Who cares about the other spirits trapped on the other side. Let them find their own way out. We no longer have to worry about the ritual or sunrise or any of it. We can just have fun...and it can start right now," the guard explained, and soon all undead eyes turned towards Chris. "Let's see what it's like to actually fuck someone to death."

 

Within seconds, Chris was tossed face-down on top of a zombie that quickly stuffed his ass full of corpse cock. Shortly thereafter, two zombies crawled up to either side of the weakened warrior and rudely forced two more dicks into his hole. The maniacal mob started cheering them on as an EZ knelt by Chris' face and waited. It was when he felt the fourth cock trying to cram its way inside him that he knew why.

"OH GAWD STOOOOOO... _oomph_ ," he started to scream before his throat was clogged with cock.

As tears streamed down his pain-filled face, the fourth prick had found its way inside, and soon the hero was buried under malicious man-flesh seeking to burst his bowels with their sadistic seed.

 

As soon as one zombie came, another quickly took its place, never leaving Chris' chute or throat vacant for very long. A new load was flooding his guts every few minutes and with so much flesh filling him up, barely any of it had a chance to leak out. The only plus was that all the gyrations by his assailants was causing his own throbbing cock to grind against the decrepit gut below him, and he was nearing a much needed orgasm. When his cum finally started to flow, it was immediately sensed by all the ghosts' host bodies. A powerful urge to drain him dry was overtaking them, but luckily for the hero...if you could call it that, they wanted to fuck him to death even more.

 

Sometime near 4am, Chris was groaning in utter agony. He had been quad-fucked for well over an hour by every cock several times and had also choked on each one at least twice. Even though he kept cumming, his bowels were bloated to the point that his distended stomach was rock-solid, and his pecs looked like water balloons with a steady trickle from both nipples. And that's when things got worse. Wrick was eager to see his victim die from cum overload and knew he had to stop the leakage, at least from the swollen cockhead and had scoured the nearby maintenance shed, finding some twine. Rolling the fivesome over so that Chris was now face-up, the former prison guard replaced the EZ on top and slowly slid his thick prick past the ruined ring to dam up the cum. He then started to wrap the twine around the base of Chris' shaft and the top of his ball-sack; pulling the nuts down as he went. Once he was finished with the cock-bondage, to deny the hero's orgasms, Wrick ordered them to recommence with the rape, but not before giving Dekes a wicked wink.

 

The serial rapist watched as the guard forced Chris' legs into his chest as he laid flat on top of the bloated belly and pecs; spreading his zombie legs wide to give Dekes a perfect view of all four thrusting shafts. That's when the psycho realized what his paranormal partner wanted him to do. The rapist knelt behind Wrick and rubbed his lengthy, fat cock at the space between all four pulsating pricks. Chris had no idea what was about to happen, but the horde did...and they couldn't wait for it.

 

With the pain building in not only his guts and nipples, but his balls and cock now as well, Chris thought he had enough to endure, but when he felt his hole being stretched wider and wider by a fifth, vicious rod, the hero just started screaming as loud as he possibly could even as another prick gorged his gullet. His intense and ceaseless muffled screams of shear anguish drove the crowd into a frenzy. And when they witnessed the fifth cock disappear as far as it could go, another zombie knelt by his face and tried to stuff its prick into the already filled oral orifice. Some zombies then began to jerk themselves off and shower their comrades with their sees while others moved in to once again hump his feet or fuck his fists. At one point a sixth zombie tried to penetrate his ass, but there were just too many body parts in the way. But the hero was now the fuck toy for at least ten EZs at one time.

 

One load after another kept squirting inside, and little by little Chris felt his body nearing the brink of a horrendous death. Thoughts of what it would feel like for his stomach or intestines to rupture, or to see his abdomen tear open as gallons of cum spewed out were filling his mind. He saw no escape. He saw no possible way to fight back. He could only use his remaining strength to hold his body together for as long as possible, and he would need every ounce if he were to survive the night.

 

Just before 6am, as the first glow of dawn's light started to illuminate his surroundings...and just following another evil ejaculation, Chris noticed that the EZs weren't rushing to fuck him like they had been. Many were actually lying on the ground, wiped out from the lengthy assault they subjected him to. Even the creatures inside him were just laying there now. No more thrusting or grinding, just utter exhaustion. And for the first time in hours, there wasn't a cock plugging his gullet. Chris slowly looked around to see if there were any weapons within reach, but of course everything was too far away. Even if he could break free, he wouldn't be able to run far in his condition...unless he could get to the maintenance shed.

 

The structure was no more than a 10' x10' windowless storage shed, but from others he had seen, they were typically well-built to withstand vandals. If he could somehow make it inside and lock the door, he would have the time to relieve his aching balls and nipples and then formulate a plan to deal with the horde. He estimated that he had about 20 yards to the shed, and unfortunately his weapons were in the opposite direction.

 

As he lay there trying to figure out what to do, he felt the fifth cock slowly pull out, and then he watched as the zombie curled up to rest; a steady stream of cum now flowing from his ass. The one thing the ghosts didn't realize was that their host bodies required a constant influx of spooge to keep them going. They were so focused on fucking Chris to death that they ignored their new bodies' needs; very nearly fucking themselves into the afterlife again. The hero couldn't stand the pain any longer and knew he had to make a break for the structure, so he slowly started to grind himself off of the cocks. His hope was that the familiar gyrating sensation wouldn't alarm his slumbering captors and that he could be free of their impalement and on his feet before they realized what was happening.

 

The first two cocks that slid out were the ones from either side, and when they did, those two zombies just rolled over and continued resting. He could also feel a greater amount of demon seed pour out of his hole; his stomach slowly returning to a normal shape. Next Chris worked on getting the one underneath him gone. He kept up his gentle hip gyrations, slowly sliding his body up the EZ's torso until just the huge cockhead remained inside. He became a little worried that the creature on top of him would feel the emptiness and wake up, and with all sixteen inches still buried deep, he would have one hell of fight to break free. So instead of risking the EZs waking up, Chris opted for a more aggressive tactic.

 

Placing one hand on the top zombie's chin and the other on the back of its head, the hero readied himself for his escape attempt. With a mental countdown from three, Chris rolled off of the bottom zombie; its cockhead popping out of his ass. And as he landed on top of the last EZ, he quickly snapped its neck and jumped to his feet; cum spraying from the dead beast's convulsing cock. The sudden commotion woke several zombies who quickly started shouting that Chris was escaping, and soon they were rushing towards the hero.

 

Thinking he could just take off running was a huge miscalculation. His legs and hips had cramped up from the awkward positions he was held in, and the muddy spooge-soaked ground proved to be extremely slippery. It took him a few seconds longer to get his footing but was able to do so just in time to dodge a lunging beast. In something more a kin to a hobble than a run, Chris struggled to reach the safety of the shed. Every step was torture for his bound cock and balls. His package was deep purple and dangerously enlarged, and each step made it feel like the twine was cutting deeper into his flesh.

 

There were only a few EZs actually between Chris and the shed, and with the creatures being depleted of energy, the hero easily plowed through their lame attempt to take him down. As he rushed past the threshold, Chris turned to shut the door behind him, but another zombie was already there. Grabbing for anything in the shed he could use as a weapon, he snatched up a pair of large hedge clippers and stabbed the monster straight through the eye socket. The door slammed shut before the zombie hit the ground.

 

With the shed door now secured, the first thing the hero did was vomit profusely. Even though his bowels were now empty of EZ spunk, his belly was still bloated with the vile cream. Once the last drops of spooge dripped from his lips, Chris flicked on the lights and hunted for a small blade; he had to cut his cock loose. With a razor blade in hand, he carefully tried to slice away at the twine, but he was still shaky from the cum overdose and exhaustion, plus his cock had swelled past the bindings making it impossible to get a clear view of what he was cutting. He only suffered a few nicks to his flesh before the twine snapped apart; allowing blood to flow properly through his favorite organ. He still had one more task to complete before dealing with the zombies that were now banging on all four walls of the enclosure.

 

Chris found a bucket and knelt next to it before gingerly stroking his sore shaft. Luckily it only took a few passes before he began to cum into the container. His balls were larger than grapefruits and the flesh of his nutsack was stretched tight, but each quiver of his excruciating orgasm brought him that much closer to real relief. He kept on forcing himself to cum until his nutsack was near normal; his faint whimpers were heard by the zombie horde outside, which fueled their resolve even more. After almost thirty minutes of non-stop ejaculations, Chris had the bucket half-full, but his balls were now only the size of oranges. He then moved on to his leaky pecs; milking both nipples into the bucket at the same time. He was grateful there were no cameras filming that process, with him on his knees bent over squeezing and pulling at each pec while streams of his nipple nectar flowed into the pail. It would be another 15 minutes before he drained enough for the pain to cease, but soon he was filled with something else...an overwhelming desire for vengeance.

 

Once his thoughts were no longer focused on alleviating the pressure within his body, the hero looked around for make-shift weapons. He soon discovered that there was nothing 'make-shift' about what was hanging in that maintenance shed. Readily available was a gas-powered chainsaw, an ax, shovels, machetes, a pick-ax and a sledgehammer. Soon the hero was grinning ear to ear as visions of bloody payback filled his tired mind. Then he saw the perfect accessory hanging on the wall.

 

Apparently, one of the park's groundskeepers was a huge horror movie buff and had put up several movie posters in the shed...along with an old-school hockey mask. Feeling a connection with the genre at that moment, the hero slipped the mask over his face and picked up the chainsaw. He was ready to annihilate his assailants. With a few tugs on the pull-cord, Chris fired up the chainsaw, kicked open the shed door a let out a warrior's cry as he raised the weapon over his head; scaring the hell out of the possessed zombies.

 

Every EZ took off running in all directions and Chris gave chase. Fueled by righteous rage, the hero was slashing and chopping any zombie within reach. Undead blood, guts and body parts were flying everywhere, especially all over Chris' body, but he didn't care. The warm bloodbath felt soothing to the ravished hero. But all his fun had an unexpected outcome. The noise had caught the attention of other EZs in the area, and they were moving in to investigate. Within minutes, the park was filled with another three dozen zombies looking for their holiday treat.

 

After decapitating over a dozen of the ghost-filled corpses, the chainsaw ran out of gas.

"Looks like your luck just ran ou....." Chris' next would-be-victim started to taunt. That was until the hero rammed the stalled chainsaw blade through his mouth and out of the back of his head. Chris then ran back to the shed and grabbed the ax with one hand and the pick-ax in the other. Soon he was a whirlwind of muscle and steel, swinging the tools with wicked precision and lopping off heads or puncturing skulls left and right. He didn't know which of the EZs were his attackers and he didn't care. They were all monsters and they would all die.

 

When the pick-ax became lodged in the trunk of a tree, Chris abandoned it and kept on hacking away at the horde...until the ax head broke off. He stabbed a zombie in the face with the ax handle before rushing back to the shed for more toys. Next up to play with was the sledgehammer. Swinging it like a baseball bat, Chris was laughing maniacally as zombies heads were knocked clean off; sailing through the air.

"HOMERUN!!" he kept yelling with each hit, followed by laughter of pure joy.

 

After a while, his arms had grown tired of the heavy weapon, so he launched it straight at an on-coming EZ; shearing its head from its shoulders. He then went back to an old favorite, times two. With machete in each hand, Chris decided it was time to end the party. There were only sixteen zombies left that he could see, and he took them down with relative ease; slicing and dicing their bodies like a culinary chef. And as the sun finally started its ascent into the morning sky, Chris was doused in its illumination. Remembering the sense of freedom and safety he felt from the sunlight back in the prison, the hero had let his guard down and breathed a sigh of relief. The only problem was that there were still three zombies left to battle, and they had just come from the shed...where they emptied the bucket filled with his seed and man-milk. They were now rejuvenated and ready for the final showdown.

 

When Chris walked past the shed, he was blind-sided by Andrel and Dekes; losing his weapons in the process. The trio crashed to the floor with the hero on the bottom, landing face-down. The impact caused the wind to be knocked out of his lungs, giving his attackers the opportunity they needed to get the upper hand. They quickly flipped him over and held him down as they clamped onto his tender nipples and began sucking out the remaining pec juice. As he struggled to break free, the hero watched Wrick stroll into the shed, casually closing the door and turning off the light. The next thing Chris knew, the prison guard had inhaled his cock and was sucking him off like a ravenous pig.

 

With the shed in total darkness, Chris' sense of hearing seemed heightened, exaggerating the sounds of sloppy suckling and his own whimpers of orgasmic anguish. The trio of EZs never took a break. Their sole purpose was to drain their captive dry, and they were extremely close to achieving that goal. As he spasmed through another orgasm, Chris felt himself slipping into unconsciousness.

 _"Dammit! I was so close. Thought I had them all. So close..."_ were his final thoughts before the cold, black void consumed his mind.

 

"Wakey, wakey, pal. We don't want you to miss this," Wrick teased after flicking on the lights moments before he slapped the hero's face hard.

"Wha-what's happening?" the groggy captive muttered through the blood soaked mask.

But before he could focus on his surroundings, he felt a new pain running through his limbs. He soon realized that he was hanging in the air by his wrists and ankles from a single point, with his legs forced behind his head; leaving his cock, balls and asshole perfectly defenseless for his captors.

"It's kinda hard to believe that you're still alive," the convicted prison guard mused. "I mean after all, we had you plugged up with five of the thickest cocks at one time...none of them were less than 3" thick, and still you didn't split open. I mean there is just no better proof that you're nothing more than a true cock-whore! Which is why we've decided to treat you exactly like one. We're not gonna waste our time trying to kill you with dick. We're simply gonna fuck and fill you with our spooge and then drain you dry...over and over and over again until you finally die. It might take a long time, so get comfortable. Oh, and we like your mask. Makes us feel even more badass for taking you down."

 

With that proclamation, Chris felt Dekes slide his huge prick in his ass from the left while Andrel stuffed him from the right. Wrick stepped up in front of the dangling hero and callously eased his monstrous shaft in to the hilt. Not another words were spoken. The only sounds were of sloppy cocks thrusting up into a sloppy, stretched hole or Chris' grunts of pain. Once again, he found himself being pumped full of zombie cum and once again his balls were swelling to an incredible size. That time, however, the three EZs didn't wait too long to feed. About an hour into the latest round of attacks, the trio withdrew their dicks and dined on his. When he was emptied of his spunk, Chris was refilled with rotting rods and bred some more. Just as Wrick had promised, the hero was bred and fed off of time and time again, but he wasn't just hanging around like a helpless victim.

 

Every time he was triple penetrated, Chris noticed that he was lifted up a bit, and the pressure on his wrists and ankles were relieved ever so slightly. He used that time to work on the rope binding him, but he had to be subtle about it so that the zombies didn't catch on and reposition him. Each triple shot of cum re-energized his body a tiny bit, and he full took advantage of the extra strength to slowly undo the knot. Just as he was about to finally pull one end through, his concentration was broken by the ejaculating threesome.

 

As they pumped their latest batch of demon seed deep into the hero, Wrick started taunting Chris again by shouting, "You thought you were stronger than us!! You thought you could beat us all! You thought you had won...well, you thought wrong, cock-whore!!!"

"And you thought you tied a knot," Chris responded calmly.

Just then, the hero pulled the knot loose and his legs dropped down. Wrick instinctively caught them which allowed the hero to wrap the rope around the zombie's neck and pull. Turning the rope into a garrote, Chris sliced Wrick's EZ head from his host body; causing blood to spatter the hero's face while the death-orgasm soaked his bowels with more spooge. Dekes and Andrel were in complete shock at what had just happened, and as the headless body dropped to the floor, Chris used their distraction to put both creatures in one-arm headlocks. He then squeezed with all him might; his huge biceps and forearms acting like a vice...until finally both zombie heads popped off, again dousing him in both blood and cum.

 

The trio hit the floor, falling on top of Wrick's vessel, and Chris struggled to get the remaining two dicks out of his ass. Once he was completely free, he pushed open the door and was greeted by a beautiful, sunny morning. But to be on the safe side, he picked up one of the machetes and started to head home. Just then he heard the familiar groan of a hungry EZ. As his grip tightened on the machete handle, he spun around to see a pathetic, decrepit excuse for a cum-guzzler. It was one of the most decomposed monsters he had ever seen and the thing could barely move. And that's when he had another wicked thought.

 

Chris walked straight up to the zombie and...[THWACK! THWACK!] Two swings of the blade and both of the creature's arms fell to the ground.

The hero then just leaned back against a tree and said, "Treat or treat, fucker."

The armless zombie immediately dropped to its knees and began sucking on the rock-hard cock. Chris let the beast gorge itself on his cum because his balls had once again swelled with too much seed. As his nutsack slowly shrank, Chris was completely unaware that he had a captive audience witnessing his freakish fellatio.

 

The twenty three ghosts that had been haunting him for the last year were now scattered around the park, watching the unnatural blowjob take place. Their spirits were now anchored to the corpses they had possessed thanks to the primal energies released during the non-stop rape. And because they had used up so much of their ethereal energy, it would take centuries before they built up enough power to make another attempt at breaching the veil.

 

As Chris shuttered through his latest orgasm, he had achieved his goal of alleviating the pent up pressure in his balls.

No longer needing its services, the hero calmly said to the zombie, "Enjoyed the treat? Now it's time for the trick," before steadily dragging the blade across its throat and severing its head from its body.

 

After pulling the lifeless skull off of his shaft, Chris Redfield casually walked home wearing only the blood-soaked hockey mask...and carrying a machete in one hand and a severed head in the other.

 

 

The End.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for stopping by to check out my archive of work. More will be uploaded soon.  
> For updates on my latest or upcoming stories, just following me on Tumblr: baldwolf-tales . tumblr . com


End file.
